hungergamesfanfiction18fandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 19
''**Told from the Point of View of Jason Matthew Tavistock** I curse as I see Vick's picture go up in the sky. Great, that's just great, more death. I jump down from my perch near the Cornacopia. I sigh and grab my knife, I can hear someone, just then I see a group of guys gather in the clearing. I run maybe 4 feet and round a corner. Grabbing my knife I step into the clearing, they hear me and attack. An unknown boy comes at me, I slit his throat, another comes, I slit his throat. The last boy comes at me with a club, I get smacked a few times before I am lying flat on my back. I wince and try to stand, he stands over me, ready to kill me. I kick him in the chest and knock him on his back. I stab him in the chest, I look to the sky and I see there pictures go up, I grin and move on taking what little supplies they have. I hear more noises, I run and maybe after a few feet a girl with curly, orange hair run straight into me and my knife, the cannon goes off, 4 more to go I think. I run uphill and I climb into a nook between a cave and a brush covered area. I sleep through the night and I wake to a knife at my throat, there is a group of 2 standing over me, weapons ready. I can't reach my knife, shit, the knife is at my throat. I flip back and kick the girl of the knook. She falls and smashes her head on a rock below, her partner comes at me and is killed my an arrow to the throat. Stunned I grab my things and run. **** **Told from the Point of View of Ash Saturn** "Its ready dad" I shout he gives a nod and presses the button, it works. He smiles, then picks up the phone and says something I can't make out. He wheels over to me and I give him a hug. We go into the 'Situation Room' which is really a bunker under the house, he gets some tools and he mutters something to himself. I grab some blueprints and follow him into the 'Creation Room' which is a large hanger like room with so many machines and tools you could make a city in there. I help him hang up the blueprint and we set to work. I must say my dad is a genius, he is a good man and a crafty one, the Capitol thinks he's dead but that will soon change, he says. We start working on the first blueprint, the one dad told me Soko and Arc drew up. It is brilliant, I laugh and smile. That is Soko, she is a lot like Cinna. We work for a few hours before I go upstairs and make some snadwhiches, then grab dad's pills. We eat and talk, then its back to work. **** **Told from the Point of View of Jason Matthew Tavistock**'' I lay near the stream bed listening to the water. I drink some and move on after a while, another arrow gets shot at me. A group of 2 comes at me, I fight so hard and I mange to kill the girl with the bow, just one more to go. I dodge the boy from 8's attack. I stab him but he doesn't stop. He comes at me stabbing me in the shoulder, I cry out but don't stop, I knock him down and get ready to attack again. I feel the sword go into my stomach, I grab it, pull it out and turn it on him, slicing him across the neck. I fall to the ground, I won. Read More: Episode 20